The Next Generation Rabb
by FUNAV-CHICK
Summary: Harm and Mac get married have kids live happily ever after. What then? What are their kids like especially their oldest, JR.
1. Default Chapter

AN: fyi my first fanfic. read it, review it, tell me whats on your mind.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: JAG mine? not a chance.

* * *

Sunlight flooded through the doorway as she opened the hatch. She stepped out to admire the sky and check the conditions. Standing arms crossed looking over the deck, every thing looked good. There wasn't a cloud in the sky; the water was calm and the wind was low--perfect weather for flying.

Lt. j.g. Julia Rabb (US Navy) heard footsteps coming up behind her through the hustle and noise of the deck. Listening closer, she knew who it was because there was only one person on the carrier that walked like that.

Sure enough as if he had read her mind, her RIO Trapper AKA 1st Lt Charles McKee (US Marine Corps) came up right behind her and said, "Perfect weather for flying, huh Nails."

JR, as she was known to everyone but her family, answered without even turning around. "Yeah, you ready to get up there?"

"When am I not?" Trap quipped with a cocky grin, stepping in front of her now, heading towards their plane.

At that remark, without a word she smacked him in the back of his head. He recoiled rubbing his head. Stifling a curse he turned frantically on guard in case of another attack. Seeing J.R. walking away he stopped to regain his bearings before running after her.

JR shook her head at Trap's arrogance as she headed for the plane. He had grown to be one of her closest friends and he still managed to amaze her with his stupidity. She heard his footsteps behind her again. 'Back for more are we?' she thought to herself as the steps got closer.

"Get in the bird Trapper," JR ordered as she put her helmet on. "We're set to launch in five." With that she climbed into the F/A-18 and began going through the preflight checklist.

Trapper was going to argue about her giving him an order but didn't; he knew better than that by now. They might not see eye to eye on everything; heck, they didn't see eye to eye on almost anything, but when it came to the air she was almost always right. His best guess was it had something to do with who her father was, the great Harmon Rabb Jr. the most infamous, notorious, and decorated pilot in the history of the Navy. Or at least in Trapper's mind anyway.

After they were strapped in and the plane was hooked for launch, one of the flight crew gave the thumbs up. It was quickly returned by JR, who then turned back to the controls in front of her, giving themone more look over before sitting back and enjoying one of her favorite parts of carrier duty.

They were flung forward and off the deck, andthe plane dipped a little before a slight pull on the stick made the craft gain altitude. Their wingman came up beside them and they started their rounds. The flight team on the USS Nimitz was deployed in the Med near Turkey to monitor the no-fly zones in the Middle East. About halfway through their roundsTrapper was the first to break the silence they had been in for nearly the entire flight. They had been on an all-nighter flight that last night and were still a little groggy.

"Man, it's really beautiful up here" he managed without saying what he really thought-- which was that she was really beautiful, while taking in the scenery.

"Yeah," she replied as she herself took in the marvelous blue sky. It reminded her so much of her father and one of the things he had said about flying, "Flying is one of the most unforgettable and exhilarating experiences you could ever have, you know that, second only to love"' He had said that the day she went off to the Academy, making a last ditch effort to get her to become a pilot. It had worked; she had gone to flight school after graduation, Top Gun no less. Looking back now, getting her wings had been one of the best moments of her life. He was right; he often is and rarely lets her forget it either. She loved flying it was as much a part of her as the blood that flowed through her veins. She couldn't imagine doing anything else.

Again it was Trap who broke the silence, interrupting her thoughts. "So, this is our last round before we head back state-side. We got three weeks leave—whatcha gonna do?" he asked casually, but she knew what he was getting at. He had been on the outs with his mom since the wedding. Having no other family he would have nowhere to go. She decided to play along anyway.

"I was thinking I would go see my folks and Little Harm--I haven't seen them since my godfather's retirement party and the twins, I'm sure, have grown a lot since I was last in town." JR answered with a smile at the memory of the party. Her godfather AJ Chegwidden hadn't been much of a party guy, but he did manage to drink her father under the table­, which was no easy task. That smile grew wider and her heart rate jumped as she remembered the many dances she had shared with her handsome RIO Trapper. She just felt good in his arms--not that she would ever admit that to anyone. The smile quickly faded as she noticed his stare. She glared at him with one eyebrow raised and laughed as he turned away nervously. "What about you Jarhead, what you are doing?"

"Oh, ah I was wondering if uh you'd mind if I ah--um tag along?" he stammered, "Mom and 'Bob' are on their honeymoon and I doubt they want me around right now." Trapper said with a hint of bitterness in his voice that only some one that knew him as well she did would be able to detect. He also seemed to be a little fidgety as if he didn't know the answer. After watching him squirm for a little while she decided to put him out of his misery. "Yeah, sure, everyone will be glad to see you. The twins will love beating you at basketball again."

"By the way, how is Harm?" he added.

"Which one?" she asked, knowing full well who he was talking about.

"Yeah, I would really call the great Admiral Harmon Rabb Jr. by his first name." Trap laughed.

"I don't know why not--he's told you that you can as long as one of you is not in uniform. Little Harm graduates this year and the twins start high school in the fall. Dad is the new JAG. Mom says he's had his hands full since Commander Tiner is turning out to be just like him." JR remarked with a chuckle.

"You mean discharging a weapon in the court room?" he asked.

"No, but then again he's still young." she came back.

"How is the General anyway?" he asked.

"Mom, she's good, a little hurt the SecNav chose dad over her." she quirked still chuckling.

"I bet." Was all he could get out before they heard a voice over the comm.

"Fox leader, this is Fox 1, you copy?" it was Mace.

"Fox 1, this is Fox leader, we copy. What's up?" JR replied over the comm.

"Nails, we're all clear on this end. Should we head back?" Mace said.

"Roger on the turnaround. All clear this side, we're right behind you, Mace." JR replied

"What do you say we put this bird down and get some chow?" she suggested.

"Let's go."

Back on the carrier in the officers' mess they grabbed a couple of mugs and filled them with coffee. Then they went over to a quiet table in the corner to talk.

"So," Trap says as he sips on his coffee. "Tell me about Chegwidden. I mean what's it like to have a Navy legend as your godfather?"

Stirring her coffee absently she answered, "He's like any other godfather except I got to see him boss my dad around. I remember when we were little--me and Little AJ would sit in his office and watch him work and give orders. If we were good and tried to stay really quiet he would give us cookies from his secret stash." She stops to take a sip of her coffee before continuing "He was cool though, he would take us out in the woods around his house and teach us SEAL survival tricks and we would camp out there every time we went to visit. I remember when he bought AJ his first toy gun. AJ loved that thing--played with it literally every day until he got a real one and he wouldn't let me play with it he said it was for 'boys' only...."

"Oh no, what did you do to him?" Trap interrupted.

"That was the first time I ever hit my god-brother and it's a day that he will never forget." JR managed before she busted out laughing. Trapper cringed as if he was the one getting hit and instinctively blocking to protect himself.

When she got herself together enough to talk she continued, "That was also the first time I got grounded. Dad laughed when he heard about it and said I was just like my mother, but mom didn't take it as well. I had to apologize but after that I didn't talk to AJ until Big AJ gave in and bought me one too. And from then on whatever he got AJ I got too." still chuckling and trying to drink the rest of her coffee. It was quiet for a while as Trap marveled at her and JR remembered the look on AJ's face when she hit him. It didn't last long because Trapper broke the silence yet again.

"Sounds like you three were close." He said after draining his cup of the last of the coffee.

"Yeah, Uncle AJ's the best and Little AJ is like the over protective big brother I never had." she answered smiling as old memories of the trio flooded her mind, "Uncle AJ was the one who gave me my name." she added.

"Julia?" he asked, getting up to get more coffee.

"No that was my dad. I meant JR." she replied.

"Oh, yeah how did you get that name? I mean I know Julia...Rabb... J..R.. but why? It's not exactly a girl's name.Not that you're not feminine or anything," Trap said, starting to babble while JR just looked at him with a wicked smile. She enjoyed watching him suffer; the only thing going through his mind was 'crap why did I just say that' "It's just that...JR is not a name that many women have. Ah-um-you know what, I'm just going to shut up now and let you tell it." He finished, finally coming to his senses.

"Well like I had started to say, it was my godfather who dubbed me JR. It happened the first time he held me. That's another thing I have in common with AJ, Little AJ. We were both born in Big AJ's office..."she says before getting cut off.

"Wait a minute--you were born in Admiral Chegwidden's office?" he interrupted.

"Yes, but we were talking about how I got my name not where I was born." JR retorted 'how did this guy graduate from the academy he has the attention span of a flea' she thought to herself. "Anyway like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she said giving him a look that said shut up and listen, "the first time he held me I wailed like some one was trying to kill me. My parents say I have never cried harder in my life than I did that night. But being a SEAL and putting up with my parents for nine years he was not about to get beat by a baby. So he kept tried to quiet me down but nothing was working."

Flashback to March 5, 23 years ago, Admiral Chegwidden's office JAG HQ. Falls Church, Virginia

AJ Chegwidden was pacing back and forth holding his newborn goddaughter to let her parents get some rest. Unfortunately baby Julia was not cooperating with letting anyone sleep. She had been crying for a good ten minutes now and AJ was running out of ideas. He sat down in his chair to think. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't wet, and it seemed like the more he tried to talk to her and calm her down the louder she got. But he wasn't about to get out done by a baby especially not Baby Rabb. That would give her father too much pleasure, so he kept trying. "Come on Julia, quiet down. Shhh, come on J." he cooed and was surprised when the infant's cries hushed to a whimper. Just a light bulb went off in AJ's head. "J? You like that huh?" he asked then chewed his lip a little thinking. "J...J...J...R. JR? Yeah, JR. That's what was bothering you—you don't like me calling you Julia. Well then Darlin' JR it is." She was asleep before he had finished talking. AJ felt quite proud of the way he handled the situation leaned back in his chair and finally allowed sleep to set in.

Back to the present in the officers mess on the USS Nimitz.

"Wow!" was all Trapper could manage. He had never thought of the Admiral that way before.

"Yeah, I hardly believed it myself the first time I heard it. But then I thought about it and I can totally see him doing that." JR said with a soft smile. She couldn't help thinking how much she loved these times with her jarhead. He was her best friend, was closer to her than anyone else--and could stand to get a little closer. At that she shook the thought out of her head. "What are you thinking? You can't--so just stop," she chastised herself.

Trap was staring deep into his second cup of marine strength coffee, running his finger around the rim andtrying not to think because all he could think about was her. No matter what he tried to think about, it all lead him back to her; basketball, dunking, flying, JR. See, he couldn't get her out of his head, which wasn't that bad except having her so close and not being able to do anything. Some times he was even jealous of JR's parents; they both got to stay at JAG. So did her aunt and uncle. Even though technically the General and Commander are stationed at the pentagon permanently assigned to JAG so they are not under the same chain of command. He spent many nights going over the UCMJ in his head trying to find a similar loophole but got nothing. Every thing else was straightforward in his life, straight A student in school, high school valedictorian, top pick in the academy, top in his class in flight school (second only to who else but JR). He had only been deployed for a yearand he was already up for commendations and JR for her first DFC for their ace over Iraq. But with her every thing was so confusing he didn't even know what he was feeling--all he knew was he was only like this with her.

This time it was JR that broke the silence, "Trap...Trapper!" she said a little louder now she had already called him five times already, "Charlie!"

"Huh, what?" Trap stammered, finally being snapped out of his trance.

JR rolled her eyes at his absent mindedness, "Hey I'm going to my quarters and get some sleep and a shower, meet you down at the weights at 1500?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah 1500 I'll be there." He said trying to shake the thoughts that were racing through his head at the mention of her in the shower.

"Ok." She said starting to frown seeing how strange he was acting. 'What's wrong with him he's been acting strange since I caught him looking at me during our rounds? Oh well I'll get it out of him later—right now I need some rack time' she thought as she got up and left.

Chapter 2

JR entered her quarters with her thoughts still on how strange Trap was acting. She shut the hatch and started her routine. She unzipped her flight suit to right above her waist letting her t-shirt show and shrugged the sleeves off and let them hang down. Then she walked over and opened her locker, took off her hair band and threw it in and grabbed a Twix from the stash her mother had sent her. She was about to shut the door when she stopped for a second looking at a picture of her and Trap after the ace they scored. In the picture they were standing in front of their plane all smiles with their arms around each other's shoulders. JR smiled at it and shut the door. The room was standard for an officer aboard a carrier, dull gray two bunks one porthole but it was home for six months out of the year. The pictures of her family and the poster she had of her dad from when he was literally the JAG poster boy makes it a little more bearable.

She kicked her shoes off to their usual spot and hopped up on to her bunk. Sitting on the bunk with her legs still hanging over the edge she opened the candy and stuck her hand behind her head as she laid back to relax swinging her rather long legs on to the bed she stretched out as much as she could. She some times cursed inheriting her father's height. At six feet she had always had some difficulty stretching out on carrier beds. She finished her candy, crumpled the wrapper and threw it in the trash without even looking and settled back in to the pillow. Within minutes she was sleep.

Dream

One week before Christmas a year ago on the road to the Roberts residents.

The car was silent except for the roar of the engine as JR's Mach1 Mustang sped down the road. Trap's foot was tapping nervously and he was a little jittery. 'He looks so nervous. He's nervous about meeting my family? Why?' Was what was bouncing around in JR's head. Meanwhile Trapper was having a conversation of his own 'Man I'm nervous. I hope she can't tell. Who am I kidding she can read me like a book. Damn.' He sighs and JR finally breaks the silence.

Putting her hand on his knee and giving it a good shake and asks, "Hey what are you so worried about?"

"Am I that obvious?" he asked instantly calming down at her tough, she nods and he continued, "Nothing, it just meeting your folks and all...you know."

"You have nothing to worry about they'll love you." she reassures giving him the smile that makes him melt every time, "If they don't I'll make them." He smiled back and relaxed turning to look out the window hoping that she would forget she left her hand on his leg. JR remembered exactly where her hand was but since it seemed the only thing to make Trap sit still she left it there for the rest of the ride.

In front of the Roberts residence

JR slowed the car to a stop and turned it off. Putting the keys in her pocket she looked over at Trapper who still hadn't moved she said, "Its 20:42 hours now," she said without looking at her watch, "so we should get in there before all the food is gone." she said getting out of the car. She was referring to the Christmas party going on inside her aunt and uncles house. Trap reluctantly got out as well. They walked up the drive to the door. Seeing that he was still nervous JR speaks up, "enough already your acting like they are going to take your wings or something." He smiled shaking his head and knocked on the door. It was opened almost immediately they were greeted by a very giddy blonde.

"Julia!" the blonde shrieked pulling JR in to a huge hug.

"Hi. Aunt Harriet." JR said returning the hug. Harriet finally let go and saw that there was some one else at the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even see you there." She said looking at Trapper, "Julia who is this?" JR turned towards Trap.

"Oh, Aunt Harriet this is Trapper...ah Charlie...1st Lt Charles McKee my RIO." she said gesturing to Trap, "Charlie this is my Aunt, Lt Commander Harriet Sims-Roberts." gesturing to Harriet.

"Ma'am." Charlie said shaking her hand.

"Oh, please call me Harriet. Come in." Harriet said realizing they were still outside. "Your mother is going to be thrilled to see you." she added as they walked into the living room that was full of people. Just then JR's mother comes up and grabs her in a big hug.

"Hi mom, how are you?" JR asked as she finally gets released from her mothers hold.

"Fine how have you been we weren't expecting you for another hour and sixteen minutes." her mother commented. Charlie is just standing back taking it all in thinking 'That's where she gets that from. I always wonder how she told time without a watch.' He finally gets noticed as JR introduces him.

"Mom this is Charlie my RIO," she said then leans over to her mother and whispers "you two should get along he's a fellow jarhead." turning back to Charles as not to see the evil look her mom was undoubtedly giving her, she finishes, "Charlie this is my mom Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb."

"Ma'am." he said at hearing her rank and extends his hand for a handshake.

"It's Mac, nice to meet you Charlie." Mac said shaking his hand then added, "How long have you two known each other?" immediately JR starts to get wary about where this line of questioning is going.

"Since plebe summer, we were in the same squad." Charlie answers completely unaware of what he is getting himself into.

"Mom where's dad?" JR jumped in to prevent any embarrassment.

"He went out back with the Admiral and Little AJ." Mac answered only slightly put of by not getting to finish her interrogation.

"Thank you." JR said over her shoulder as she drags Charlie in the direction of the back door. She stopped right in front of the door and turned to face Charlie, "I almost forgot a few things to remember around here, most of these people are lawyers and masters at twisting your words so watch your mouth." Charlie gives her a look like come on they can't be that bad, "and watch out for mistletoe it's every where aunt Harriet goes totally over board."

"Got it." he replied still not tacking her seriously.

As they stepped outside they were met by the cold and only then did they realize they forgot their coats, but figured it wasn't that bad and they weren't going to be out there for very long so they could put up with it for the time being. The first thing Charlie noticed were the three rather tall men huddled by the picnic table across the yard. Each looking like they could hold their own in a fight despite the apparent age of two of them. They turned around as soon as the door opened.

"Julia!" said the tallest of the three with that same 'flyboy' grin, as JR called it, that was on JR's face, "We weren't expecting you for another couple of hours." He said getting up as she made her way across the snow covered lawn and pulled her into a huge hug.

"1 hour and five minutes." was her reply. His look of exasperation was priceless. "Hi dad. Uncle AJ." she added hugging the second tallest.

"Hi J. How's my favorite goddaughter?" he asked.

"Fine and you?" JR said.

"Oh you know get'n old" AJ answered. She just shakes her head and turns to the last guy who looks a lot younger than the first two.

"What munchkin, I don't get a hug?" he asked opening his arms, "How you been Junior?"

"Good, and you Mr. big bad SEAL, how are you?" JR asked.

"Ha, I'm fine, who's this?" he said gesturing towards Charlie. In an instant all eyes were on Charlie and for the first time in his life he did not like being the center of attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guys this is Charles McKee my RIO. Charlie this is this is my dad Captain Harmon Rabb Jr., My godfather Vice Admiral A.J. Chegwidden and my god-brother Lt. Commander A.J. Roberts," she introduced. She hadn't even noticed him cross the yard with her. They all kept staring at him for a little while longer before finally the Admiral spoke up.

"It's nice to meet you." he said extending his hand.

"You too sir" Charlie said managing to regain his voice and shaking the hand extended to him.

"Ooh its getting cold out here I'm going to go get my coat." JR said walking towards the door, "You boys play nice now." she quipped over her shoulder at the fake angelic smiles on all their faces. As soon as she left those smiles were replaces by stern glares.

"What's your rank?" the Admiral asked in his best admiral's voice with his arms folded across his chest. Charlie swallowed hard before answering.

"1st Lt. Sir." he said nervously. Under any other circumstances he would not even give a second thought to three squids even if they did all out rank him but these three were JR's family meaning they are the best of the best. Plus the fact that two of them are SEALs and the other was the best pilot to ever get in an F-14. And two of them were lawyers.

"You're a marine?" Harm asked looking just as mean.

"Yes sir." Charlie answered.

"You and Junior seem close." this from AJ continuing the interrogation.

"Yes sir. We've known each other since plebe summer sir." Charlie replied trying but failing to stay calm.

Back to the Admiral, "Do you think she's attractive?"

"Sir?" Charlie asked knowing it was a trick question. He was just trying to by some time to come up with an answer that would keep him alive.

"Simple question Lt. Do you think my daughter is attractive yes or no?" Harm chimed in keeping a poker face while AJ desperately tried to keep from smiling. They heard the back door open again JR was coming back.

Charlie looked over his shoulder to see her coming strait at them. Turning back he could see the raised eyebrows waiting for his answer. They weren't going to let him off the hook. Swallowing hard he answered a bit rushed, "Yes sir. You would have to be blind not to...but I don't let it affect my duties in any way." He held his breath waiting for a response.

"Good answer Lt." AJ said finally losing the battle to keep a strait face. Seeing the terrified look on her RIO's face JR began,

"What did you guys do to him, I'm gone for five minutes and you start to interrogate him." And she sounded pissed. "In the house Charlie." He did as he was told and retreated into the safety of the house. As soon as the door was closed they all busted out laughing.

"What'd you have to scare him like that for?" JR chided.

"Come on Junior, we were just playing with him." AJ said trying to look innocent.

"Yeah if we were really interrogating him he would have cigar burns." Harm added showing his cigar.

"Give me that. We were supposed to be quitting...again, remember." she said snatching it out of his hand and putting it in her own mouth and taking a puff.

In the house Charlie stood in the kitchen in a daze, staring at all the commotion going on. He looked liked two year old lost in the mall. Noticing this, a medium height man came up to him.

"Hi. I'm Victor." The man said extending is hand, "You look a little lost."

"I'm Charlie--I'm JR's RIO." Charlie said shaking his hand. The man nodded in acknowledgment before a huge smile crossed his face. Charlie frowned suspiciously.

"You just met her bodyguards, didn't you?" Victor asked with a smirk. Charlie just nodded, feeling slightly defeated.

"You close to J?" Victor asked. Charlie nodded not really in the mood for talking at the moment.

"Then you got nothing to worry about. She always watches out for the people she cares about. She gets that from her parents." he added. Charlie still won't even look at him so he gives up and tried another subject. "So where is she? JR. I haven't seen her yet. " Victor asked looking around the room.

"Outside with the bodyguards. She should have come back in by now though." Charlie answered getting a little annoyed a being sent inside. Hold up did she just order me into the house? What the heck am I doing following orders from her? "If you would excuse me I'm going to see what is taking so long." Charlie stacks back out the door getting a little impatient at waiting in side.

"Are you..." he stops mid-sentence at seeing the cigar, "I didn't know you smoked." JR just nods before turning back to the guys.

"I gotta go." She said giving them all hugs and handing the cigar back to Harm.

"Me, your mom, and the boys are going up to visit Grandma Sarah tomorrow you and you friend want to come?" Harm asked after his hug.

"Sure, Charlie you want to meet my great grandmother?" JR asked turning to Charlie.

"Yeah, when do we leave?" he replied.

"We leave the house at 0600 sharp." Harm answered knowing exactly what was coming next.

"That means we have until 0630 to get there. Bye guys. See you back at the house dad." she said guiding Charlie back into the house.

As they entered the house the house JR ran right into someone and nearly knocked Charlie over trying to catch herself. When she got her bearings back she noticed who she ran into.

"Uncle Bud." she said hugging the man she nearly ran over.

"Julia, how are you?" he replied with a huge childish grin.

"Good and you?"

"Keeping busy. Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Charlie my RIO. Charlie this is my Uncle Bud." JR introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Bud said shaking Charlie's hand, "Has he met your dad yet?" he added to JR with an evil smirk.

"Yes. Have you seen my brothers?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not since they got here." he answered. JR thought for a minute before replying.

"I know where they are. Come on Charlie. See you later Uncle Bud." With that she dragged Charlie towards the stairs. They went upstairs to a room down the hall. They stopped at the door and looked at three boys deeply engrossed in a video game. They were sitting on a couch eyes glued to the screen fingers blazing on their controllers completely oblivious that anyone had entered the room. JR turned to Charlie with a finger to her lips signaling him to stay quiet as she started to sneak up on the trio. She came right up behind them and flung her arms around their heads covering all of their eyes.

"Hey..."

"What the..."

"I can't see..."

"Julia...?"

"Hey boys." she said with out letting go.

"Let go" the oldest said.

"Umm no." she replied.

"Ok. Foxtrot delta!" the oldest declared. "No", was all you heard before the three flipped JR over to their side of the couch and started tickling her mercilessly.

"No...stop...Charlie...help!" was all she could manage though her laughter. Without a word Charlie moved from his spot at the door and grabbed her from her brothers flinging her over his shoulder in a firemen's carry.

"Snap to." He ordered in his best drill sergeant voice. Growing up Navy brats they immediately snapped to attention awaiting their fait. Charlie looked at them a little surprised that that had actually worked but didn't let them see that.

"You can put me down now." JR said still slung over is shoulder.

"I know." was his answer.

"Identify your self sailor." he barked at the oldest.

"Midshipmen Harmon Rabb 3rd sir." he answered without even flinching. Charlie moved down the line to the next one.

"Identify your self sailor." He ordered.

"Recruit Alexander David Rabb sir." he answered a little more shaken then the first.

"And you?" Charlie asked the last boy.

"Matthew James Rabb sir." he answered about the same as his twin.

"How old are you?" he asked all of them.

"20 sir." Little Harm said still at attention.

"13 sir." The twins answered in unison.

"At ease, I'm 1st Lt. Charles McKee I'm JR's RIO." Charlie said in a slightly less aggressive voice, "Get out of here, do something constructive, dismissed." They were out of there in a flash after coming to attention one last time and executing perfect about faces. After they left Charlie just stood there for a minute with JR still over his shoulder.

"Can you put me down now?" asked getting a little annoyed and sore from being on his shoulder so long.

"Oh yeah sure." he said at he slid her off his shoulder so that she was standing close in front of him, their faces inches apart.

"We should umm get going we have an early day tomorrow." JR reminds quietly.

"Yeah, yeah after you." He stammered guiding her out the door with a hand on the small of her back. Once down stairs they stop in the doorway to put on their coats and notice that the room had gone completely silent. JR notices first and looked around to see everyone staring at them.

"What?" she asked and everyone looked up at the same time. She followed their gaze to the mistletoe that was hanging right above her and Charlie's heads. Her eyes widened realizing what they were waiting for, "Oh no you don't. No."

"You can't break tradition." came a voice from the crowd.

"Yeah J. You can't break tradition." Charlie said softly before he pulled her into a light sweet heartfelt kiss that lasted just a little longer then a just a friends kiss, long enough to send sparks, but short enough not to be noticed as more. When they pulled away nether was breathing they just stared at each other totally oblivious to the many cheers and catcalls coming from the crowd...knock, knock, knock. JR unwillingly opened her eyes and sat up. Knock, knock, knock...came again from the hatch accompanied by a familiar voice,

"Nails open up its Trapper." came the voice from behind the hatch. 'Trapper?' she thought groggily, 'What time is it? Oh stuff its 1520 I'm late.' JR thought as she jumped out of bed and threw open the hatch to let Trapper in.

"1500, the weight room, ring a bell?" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I know, I know. I over slept I'm sorry. Just let me get my shorts on and I'm right behind you." she said digging through her closet for said shorts.

"All right, as long as you don't fall asleep on me again." Trapper threw over his shoulder quickly shutting the hatch to avoid the backlash. Within 10 minutes they had reached the weight room. There was the usual crowd there mostly aviators filling their off duty time with weight competitions and a light boxing. When they walked in there was already a benching competition going so they stood to the side to watch. Mace was up and having a little trouble getting started. The crowd egged him on and he finally got the bar all the way up to finish the final rep and win.

"Dang, how many do I owe you?" one of the guys from the front of the group said.

"That's two." Mace said with a cocky grin, "Keep practicing and see me later." The guy rolled his eyes and walked away as the crowd dwindles. Trapper and JR walked up to the bench and started adding weight to the bar.

"That must have been some dream to make you over sleep that internal clock of yours." Trap said securing the extra weight.

"Yeah but it was more like a memory though. Remember the first time you met my family?" JR asked also securing the weight on her side.

"How could I forget?" Trapper answered remembering the kiss among other things that happened on that trip. JR smirked as she sat down and was about to lean back to start her reps when she heard a challenge from across the room.

"Hey Rabb, don't hurt yourself with all that weight. I could barely lift 150 what makes you think you can lift more?" Mace taunted. Standing back up she looked at Charlie with a look like does he want some more of what he got last week. Turning back to Mace she said,

"You want to put some money where that big ole mouth of yours is." Then came the staring match.

"Yeah, same as always bottle of bourbon from the loser." he retorted not breaking the stare.

"Deal."

"Deal...ladies first." Mace said gesturing with mock gentlemeness.

"After you then." JR smirked before sitting back down and looking at Charlie who was holding back a laugh.

There were a few laughs from the crowd that had reaccumulated but Mace just gave her a dirty look. JR laidback and got ready to lift. Trapper moved behind her to spot. The whole room went quiet watching to see how this would play out. She started quickly and smoothly with little trouble but after the first set of ten the bar started to get heavy. She kept up a pretty good pace up until the last three she struggled with. The last one she almost didn't get back up but after three minutes of working at it she got it up and it was Mace's turn.

"Hope you aren't thirsty when we get back stateside." JR taunted confidently.

"Back at you." Mace said before getting started. He started about the same as JR but quickly started to lose steam. The crowd tried to egg him on to keep him going but with three more left he caved. Painter had to save him. He couldn't get the bar back in the holder. The crowd cheered and congratulated JR on her win before she went over to see about Mace.

"Hey. You alright?" JR asked pointing at the red mark across his chest where the bar had landed.

"Fine. How many do I owe you?" he mumbled irritated at making a fool of himself. Taking a minute to count she answered,

"Umm...4." He nodded and walked away in disgust.

"Will he ever learn? Few people can out lift you." Trap comments taking some weight off on his side.

"He was the best for to long and he's a little reluctant to give up the crown. It's understandable." JR shrugged taking the same amount of weight off her side. Trapper sat down and got ready to start his reps.

"The man just tried to publicly humiliate you and you're defending him?" Trapper asked as he lifted.

"Guys have tried to out do me all my life so it's no big deal." JR shrugged. Trap just shook his head. Finishing his reps they headed for the bag to get in a little hit time.

"So, you going to tell me about this dream slash memory that made my squid over-sleep?" he asked taking a couple of swings at the bag.

"Your squid?"

'Did I really say that? Well I can't exactly take it back now.' "Yeah MY Squid. You got a problem with that?" he asked trying not to sound shaken.

JR thought for a second, 'he called me his squid HIS squid' "no just wondering if I heard you right." Trapper let out a silent sigh of relief at the fact that she wasn't going to kick his six all the way back to the states. Feeling a bit bold he decided to see how far he could go.

"So you going to tell me or what?" he asked as he held the bag for her to hit.

"Why, you were there." she retorts giving the bag a swift hard kick making it ram into Trapper. He glared at her but she just smirked before turning and heading towards the door.

"Hey wait up. Where are you going?" Trap asked chasing after her.

"To my state room I got a lot of e-mails to catch up on." she answered while opening the door.

"I'll come with you; nothing more entertaining than pictures of your family especially your godson. He's adorable." he said stepping over knee knockers and ducked under the headers (Its hard being six two on a carrier. There's a knee knocker and header every few feet.).

"I'll give you that, little Jet is the cutest baby in the Navy or other wise." JR said doing the same.

They walked for a while before out of the blue Trapper asked, "Did you here about the Cag's daughter?"

"Not much just that she was in the hospital and the Cag took emergency leave to see her. I wonder who will replace him; none of us have the seniority to." JR answered.

They reached her room shortly after and JR hopped on the computer and opened up her e-mail while Trapper kept himself occupied doing other things... mainly raiding JR's chocolate stash.

"You owe me for that." She said over here shoulder still engrossed in the e-mail she was reading when she heard a wrapper open.

"Yeah, yeah." he threw back mouth full of chocolate, "Like you even remember how many I've actually taken."

"13" she corrected.

"How the...not even going to ask." He nearly choked on his Twix.

"That's one of the smartest things you've done all..." JR stopped mid sentence and reread what was on the screen, "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Trapper asked getting up from his place on the lower bunk. You could hear the concern in his voice. She didn't answer she just turned the screen so he could see it.

Julia,

Hey kiddo, how have you been? I heard about the Cag's daughter I hope she's alright but any way I wrote to tell you that I'll be seeing you sooner than you think. I'm the replacement Cag until the end of the tour. The SecNav owed me a favor and it will give me a chance to see what you and that marine of yours are made of. I get in around 1730 in time for night ops (The skipper owes me too.). See you soon.

Hammer

Trap just sat there for a minute looking at the screen before the biggest, goofiest grin creeps across his face. Then he started laughing. JR stared at him like he had lost his mind, which at this point she thought he just might have.

"Mind filling me in on what is so hysterically funny?"

Trapper calming down from his laughing fit said, "nothing...your dad is the replacement Cag...right?"

"Yeah, so?" not getting where this is going.

"So he'll be flying with us most likely as our wingman...right?" finally getting his laughter under control.

"So?" JR asked still not getting it.

"So, Hammer...Nails..." was all he got out before he started laughing again.

SMACK! Trapper got another smack to the back of the head. "Grow up Trapper."

"What? I can't help what I find funny. Dang I'm surprised I don't have a concussion by now from all the times you hit me." Trap said rubbing his head.

"Don't say stupid stuff and you won't have hit." JR smirked.

"Any more interesting e-mails?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah here." She opened another e-mail and they read together and talked and joked around for the longest time. Before they knew it was 1720.

"Trap we should get to the bridge. My dad should be here in ten minutes." JR announced as she got up to put her flight suit back on.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you and the General do that." he asked getting up and heading for the door. JR turns with a smirk and started rambling in Farsi.

"Ok, ok. If you didn't want to tell me you could have just said that."

"I did. Not my fault you don't speak Farsi." she shrugged. Charlie rolled his eyes and left. JR was right behind him after she changed. When she stepped out of her room someone grabbed her and covered her eyes she was seconds away from flipping and drop kicking whoever it was when she recognized a familiar voice.

"Guess who?" her captor said without letting her go.

"Don't have to guess there's only one person on this ship stupid enough to do this." JR quipped as she was released.

"Oh so now you're all grown up you think you can call your old man stupid?" Harm said pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Hi dad how did you get here so fast we were just going to meet the cod?" she asked after they separated.

"I got there on time...don't say it." He answered knowing a joke was coming about his punctuality.

"I didn't say any thing." JR responds giving him an innocent look.

"Don't even think it." Harm corrected himself.

"Too late sir." Charlie said finally breaking his silence with a smile.

"Hey Trapper how are you?" he grab Trap's hand to shake.

"Good and you sir how is every thing back in DC?"

"Good, good every things fine." Then looking at his watch added, "I have to report in to the Skipper but after that you two want to get something from the mess?"

"Sure I'm starved." JR said turning to Trapper waiting for his answer.

"Are you ever not hungry? Dang man you eat like a marine." Trap jaded giving her an amazed look. This time he saw it coming in time to move, but he didn't move fast enough. Smack! Harm did all he could to stifle his laughter but wasn't doing a very good job. 'Some things never change.' He thought.

"That's not funny..."Trapper said a little to harshly, but quickly added, "sir." After receiving a stern look from Harm reminding him he was talking to a senior officer and temporary CO.

"Let's go before you get yourself in any more trouble." Harm said turning to head toward the bridge.

Reaching the bridge they all came to attention in front of the Skipper and Harm saluted.

"Admiral Harmon Rabb reporting as order Skipper." Harm said still at attention and salute. Captain Ian Green turned for watching a plane land and returned the salute.

"At ease, Harm how have you been." pulling Harm in to a hug.

"Good, man it's been forever. How's Angie, she's gotta be in high school by now." he replied stepping back.

"She's good, a sophomore. Here she's still as beautiful as the day she was born." Skipper answered taking a picture out of his chest pocket. Meanwhile JR Trapper sand off to the side with extremely surprised looks on their faces.

"Did you know...?" Trapper started. All JR could do in response was shake her head no and continue to stare.

"You obviously know my daughter." Harm said smiling proudly, "Does she fly as well as her old man?"

"She flies just like you, with the same daring and tenacity." Skipper replied.

"Except I'm not a member of the Martin Baker fan club." JR commented with a sly smile.

"She got you there Hammer she's never punched out, unlike you. You've ejected so many times you must be the president of the Martin Baker fan club." Skipper added.

"Ha...Ha, how quickly you forget Vegg you're a member too." Harm quipped.

"Only because I made the mistake of flying with you." Was the Skipper's come back.

"You're just sore cause you couldn't handle the Hammer."

"Is that so, well why don't we see about that you up to challenging some young blood?"

It took Harm a second to get what he was saying but when he did the most devilish grin crept across his face. He nodded and turned to the two younger officers and asked,

"You guys up to a little friendly competition?"

Trap and JR looked at each other and had a silent meeting considering the offer, ending it with smiles JR turned back to her father and answered,

"What did you have in mind?"

Five minutes later the guys were in the locker room suiting up. Trap got done first and sat down on a bench near Harm to wait for the two older officers finished. Harm took his uniform shirt off letting his t-shirt and dog tags show. Trapper noticed something shiny that wasn't supposed to be there. Curiosity got the best of him and he had to ask because he could have sworn that it was a Corp ring.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to it. Harm looked down to see what he was talking about seeing the ring he answered,

"Huh...Oh this, it's my wife's Marine Corp ring. She has mine on her tags too. It was the first gift we ever gave each other as a couple, sort of to show what we would give up to have each other." as he continued getting dressed. When they all finished they headed for the flight deck where they met up with JR.

"So here's the rules. Follow the leader if you get shook you loose. First one that gets shook looses, got it?" Skipper explained. Every one nodded their agreement and heading to their respective planes and took off. In the air,

"So who goes first?" Trapper asked.

"Let the old people go first Trap we'll even give them a head start." JR stated with a smirk.

"You're going to regret that. I was just going to beat you now I'm going to make you cry." The skipper came back right before he to off in another direction starting the game. As promised JR waited a second before chasing after her father and his RIO. They dipped and turned spun and climbed for about five minutes before conceding. They leveled out and Harm spoke.

"Okay Vegg, lets take these young'uns for a ride."

"Right behind you Hammer."

"You're my RIO I should hope you're behind me." The skipper just rolled his eyes as they continued trying to shake the younger pilots. Making another fast turn Harm said,

"Hmm, what do we have here?"

"Looks like a place to hide to me what do you think?"

"Yeah me to what do you say we turn this into a little game I like to call hide and seek, you up for it?"

"Let's play." They veer in to the cloud and pick up speed to try and loss their followers. Meanwhile in the other aircraft JR sees the cloud and immediately realizes what's up.

"Oh no...Trap I want your eyes on that radar and no where else until I say otherwise. Got me?" JR ordered.

"Got it, why?" Trapper asked eyes glued to the green screen in front of him.

"If I know my dad, and I do, he's going to pull something in here to try and lose us." She replied, "There he goes, I lost him."

"He's picking up speed...I lost him too. What now?"

"Nothing until we get out of this thing."

"Wait a minute; hard right now...it's a long shot but I think I saw him pull a 180 right on the edge of radar." The plane veered off to the right and picked up speed.

"Anything?"

"Hold on." Trap said a little sharper than he intended, "Got'em, they're right in front of us at 35,000 feet."

"I think it's our turn don't you trap? Let's take these old fogies for a ride"

"I'm game." They sped up some more and blew right past the other hornet.

"We found you." JR relayed over the comm. "It's our turn now, keep up if you can." With that they were gone. They immediately went into a rolling dive headed for the ground. In the back seat Trapper was starting to get a little worried that they were getting a little close to the ground.

"Uh...Nails? Are you going to pull up any time soon?" Trap

"Not now Trap. I know what I'm doing." Trapper was quiet for a minute before he saw how low they really were.

"13,000 ft...12,5...12,000ft...11,000ft...9,000ft...J; Come on J this ain't funny. Forget the game J I want to live." JR said nothing. "Pull up Damn it!" Trapper screamed he couldn't take it any more.

"Shut up, wait." was the only answer he got.

In the other hornet, "What the hell is wrong with your kid Hammer?" Vegg

"I have no idea. Wait; she thinks she's slick. I'll show her." Hammer said as he followed her down picking up speed.

"No you won't not with me in here. Let her do what ever she wants I'm not going down there this game is over if I have to risk my life to win." Vegg

"Ok but she's never going to let you live this down. Your call."

"She'll leave me alone, I'll make it an order." Harm just shook his head and pulled the plane out of the dive.

Back with JR and Trapper, "4,000ft...2,5...900ft J come on they aren't behind us any more." Trap pleaded.

"Ok Charlie I'll pull us out of the dive." JR cued in a mock baby voice. True to her word she leveled out; inverted.

"What the heck Nails? We're barely 500 feet off the water." Trapper screamed thrashing around the back seat canopy.

"Jeez Trapper chill out." JR flipped the F/A-18 back into its up right position and started to climb back to normal flight altitude catching back up to the older pair.

"So guys I think we win." JR proclaimed proudly.

"What the hell were you thinking Nails?" Vegg asked.

"I was thinking what my dad would do." JR answered with a smirk.

"I should have known. Hammer you taught this one well. Crazy; but well." Vegg

"Why thank you Vegg I thought I did a good job too. Good flying Nails." Hammer

"Thanks dad. Now lets go home I'm starving." JR

"You always did have your mother appetite." They all laughed and headed for the carrier.

Chapter 3

Their time together on ship was never dull with Harmon Rabb Jr. on board. There were a few more competitions but other than that it was a pretty quiet few weeks. They were now only three hours out from Norfolk. It was Friday and time for the top ten count down. A little tradition JR had convinced the Captain into letting them do. You see JR is a music buff to say the least and has almost every CD known to man son every week they have a open vote. Everyone votes for their favorite song and the top ten get blasted from JR's stateroom and the final five get played in the officers ward room sort of a mini dance for the officers off duty. So that's were they were now, Trapper and JR just chill'n in her quarters with the hatch open listing to music and just enjoying the last of their cruise.

They were on song six when Trapper got up, stretched and said,

"Come on we have to get down to the officers ward before we're late"

JR sat up and replied, "What's with the 'we' stuff cause if I remember right the Nim Top10 was my idea and I'm the one who convinced Captain Green to even let us do it. So what are you talking about?" Trap just rolled his leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah whatever. We've don it together the whole time so cut the jaw jacking and lets go already." He said turning to leave. JR gathered the remaining CDs and followed.

Seeing as this was the last Nim Top10 of the tour it was the biggest one yet. Everyone who could was there. It was a lot of fun sort of a pre-wetting down. They were getting close to the last song and Trapper finally got around to J for their last dance of the tour.

"Hey," he said, "May I have this dance?" JR smiled as she realized what song was number one. It was their song the one they danced to under the stars at Grams' farm. It was a fun upbeat contemporary jazz piece that was one of her favorites.

He led the way to the make shift dance floor and the danced like they were the only ones in the room. But they weren't and everyone noticed and made room to watch. They were all in awe of the pair, most of all it was just plain fun to watch. The song was nearing the end and as the last note of the song played the room went wild with applause.

They were all packed up and ready to go when they headed to the fantail together for one last look at the ship before they had to leave.

"I'm actually going to miss this old hunk of tin. Can you believe it's been six months already?" Trapper sighed looking over the deck. JR only nodded in response. They were so captivated that they didn't even notice the hatch behind them open and shut. It wasn't until they heard a voice that they knew of their visitor.

"I thought I'd find you two out here. This was always my favorite spot on a carrier." The voice said.

"I know." Was the unanimous answer. Harm stepped up to lean on the rail next to them.

"So you guys ready to go." He asked turning slightly to look at them. JR reluctantly pushed herself away from the rail and turned to her father and sighed before answering,

"Yeah, lets get out of here. We have a wetting down to get ready for." they left together and were greeted at the dock by a smiling marine. Harm could hardly get down the gangway he was going so fast. His sea bag was discarded halfway down. He was nearly tackled by his wife when he reached the bottom.

"Hey," he breathed when he was finally released, "How have you been?"

"Good, did you have fun?" Mac asked going over to greet her daughter and Trap. She was giving them their hug when she got her answer.

"Of course and it gave me a little time to 'catch up' with Nails and Trapper." He said as he passed a sideways glance at the two who were trying to hide their amusement. Which didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

"OK what'd I miss?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. The younger two looked around scratching their head but said nothing. Harm on the other hand just stood and smiled at her.

"Out with it now." She demanded and boy if looks could kill. Mac stared down Jay and

Trapper but they just looked at Harm. Seeing this Mac turned to him.

"I'm waiting." Starting to get annoyed. Harm simply gave her one of his patented flyboy

grins and kissed her.

"Just what I said. I got a chance to try to catch up."

Turning to retrieve his bag from Trapper who had picked it up where he had left it he headed for the car. The car, which was actually a Lexus SUV, was loaded up and given a not so discreet once over to make sure it hadn't acquired any new scratches or dings while he was at sea. The ride to the Rabb house was pretty quiet, all three aviators fell asleep partly from exhaustion and lack of sleep the last couple of days but it also had a lot to do with the security of being back on solid ground. Don't get me wrong they were born for the water but there something about being home I guess. Though JR had her own apartment she spent most of her time in port with her family. And more often than not along with JR came Charlie. They even had their own rooms. Of course they were supposed to be guest rooms but technically sine they didn't live there they were guests.

"Guys we're here." Mac announced as she pulled them into the driveway.

"The boys home?" Charlie asked as if he was a member of the family.

"They should be why you in the mood for a betting?" Harm answered. Charlie responded with a sarcastic smirk.

"Mom Little Harm still have my car?" JR asked carrying her stuff into the house.

"Yes but he graduates in the two weeks and he said if you got the vette running you could drive that." Her mother answered with a smile.

"How generous of him. What's wrong with it anyway?"

"Oh not much he just blew the transmition." Harm rated sarcastically.

"And of course he doesn't know a tailpipe from the steering wheel column. Honestly I don't know why you gave him that car in the first place."

"I was trying to start a tradition with my first born son." Harm explained.

"Yeah well maybe you should have started with something a little easier. Like say driving a stick for dummies." JR quipped.

"Be nice Julia. Your father doesn't always think things through completely." Mac joined in as she unlocked the house. Once inside every one scattered to their respective rooms to dump their gear and change into civvies. Charlie finished first and headed across the hall to JR's room.

"Jay, you descent?"

"Well I have sinned but I like to think so." Came from behind the door.

"I'm taking that as a yes, if not too bad." He said entering the room. JR was dressed and unpacked. She was just putting her bag away when he knocked.

"Hey I was going to chill up her until the wetting down. You know if I go down stairs I'll never get any rest." JR stated as she took a seat on the bed.

"Sounds like a plan." Charlie sat down next to her on the opposite end of the bed and they laid down at the same, Charlie's head at JR's feet and vise versa. After a while Charlie be Charlie broke the silence by asking,

"So who all of the Rabb clan is going to be there tonight?"

"Not sure exactly, the boys can't come obviously, it's at McMurphy's, but little Harm might be able to con someone into letting him go."

TBC maybe

* * *

AN: You like? If so let me know. No reviews no story.


	2. 4

AN: Hey, so sorry it took so long. School, work, church. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Rabb residence

Its late afternoon and all is status quo. The Harms are on some computer flight simulator, the twins are glued to their video games and Mac is the only one getting any work done.

"Boys we're leaving in a little bit. You know the rules. And you do not I repeat do not want another kitchen incident. So no cooking, you have money for pizza." Mac called coming down the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." Was the reply nether boy turning from the game. Knowing not to expect more Mac moved on to the office. Standing in the doorway she just stood and shook her head at how childlike her husband could be.

"Harm?"

"Yes" they both replied.

"Done with all your work?"

"Yes." simultaneously again.

"Good we leave in ten, exactly. We're taking my vette so Little Harm you have to catch a ride with your sister."

"OK." the younger Harmon Rabb stated right before being blown to pieces by his father.

"Sorry kid. I told you I was toying with you, but we got to go." The elder Harm chuckled standing and nudging his son from his seat.

After prying the two from the game Mac headed up stairs to finder her oldest child. She decided to check her room. Sure enough there she was and there was Charlie. She enterd the room quietly and stood next to the bed. She could see what they could not but it wasn't her place to interfere. She shook them both gently,

"Hey, get up. We're leaving in a few minutes."

"What time is it?" Charlie yawned as he sat up, still not opening his eyes.

"1947" came from a half awake JR. Charlie opened one eye to glare at her. She only smile sleepily and got out of bed.

McMurphy's

Both cars pulled in to the parking lot at the same time. They had gotten there in record time because JR and Harm, big Harm, decide to race the last half of the way there. They tied of course both claming they did it purposely. (But we know better ;) But even as fast as they got there they were still late because of a certain few males in the house don't know that ten minutes doesn't mean twenty-five.

The party was already in full swing when they got there. Most of the aviators from the tour were there and a lot of the rest of the crew. The Rabbs and McKee split and went to their respective peers. The pilots were huddled over by the pool tables.

"Hey guys, all hail the queen, the queen of the greenie board. Congrats Nails you hold the all time record for the most happy landings on the Nim." B.D. announced over the crowd. JR just shook her head as they all began bowing. B.D comes up to greet her but instead gets a playful fist to the stomach.

"Thanks." JR

"Ouch" B.D.

The rest of the night went on rather smoothly until some one got drunk enough to start a game of truth or dare.

"All right, Trapper, truth or dare?" Painter asked with a slight slur.

"What! Now I know you're drunk."

"No I'm serious. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooo a tough guy. Ok what's today the 30th? I dare you to go over there right now and kiss JR for 30 seconds." Charlie spit his beer all over the place nearly choking to death.

"You dare me to WHAT!?!"

"You heard me. Now are you going to do it or are you going to chicken out like the little wuss marine you are." Trap was stuck. If he did JR would most likely castrate him and if he didn't he dishonored the corp.

"Come on jarhead."

"Fine, I'll do it.

TBC

Just kidding

* * *

Charlie got up from his seat slowly and started walking in the direction of the jukebox she was standing near. He looked back once to see if they were still looking, they were. So he kept walking losing more and more nerve, as he got closer. Then he was there standing right in front of her. She smiled at him not knowing what was going on. He smiled back and stepped closer leaning in real close.

"Don't kill ok."

"Why..." she was cut off by his lips. She stiffened slightly in shock but that lasted all of five seconds as she deepens the kiss. Charlie's arms rapped around her pulling her as close as possible. JR's hands were not still at this point either they running their fingers through Charlie's hair. Feeling a little bold he traced his tongue over her lips seeking entrance while his hands slid down to her six making her grind against his now obvious arousal. She moaned and granted him access to once forbidden territory. Suddenly a watch timer goes off in the distance letting Trap know that time is up.

TBC


	3. 5

AN: so sorry about the lateness out of town then PACT and S.S. project

McMurphy's

Charlie pulled back reluctantly and watched as JR slowly opened her eye. They simply stood there not being able to move trying hard to regain the ability to think. JR recovered fist as the full understanding of what they just did, in front of every one. Her face turned red as she moved her hand to cover her gapping mouth and turned away from him walking away very quickly. Charlie still couldn't move his arms were hanging in where they had been around JR. he had a look on his face that you get when you just got a brand new bike and you watch, in what seems like slow motion, as your sibling or cousin crashes it.

JR went strait to her brother who was the driver for the night.

"Take me home." JR

"What? Why?" Harm III

"Just take me home, please." JR

"Jay," he whined, "then I have go home."

"You can come back just, please, I need to get out of here." JR

Harm stopped his whining long enough to notice the urgency in her voice and it concerned him.

"Jay?" it only to one look to see something was wrong but he wasn't about to get it out of her now, "Come on lets go." he grabbed her coat and handed it to her. She thanked him quietly and they left.

Meanwhile Charlie finally regained the ability to move and headed in the direction JR had gone. He made it out side just in time to see the familiar blue Mustang turn the corner. 'What have I done?' He thought as he called himself a cab.

Rabb Residence

Harm had left as soon as JR was in the door. She went to her room and just sat there, a million and one thoughts going through her mind. 'What…how…why did that just happen? And look at me I ran at the first sign he feels the same way I do. The same way I do? Where did that come from? I don't know how I feel. _'You know that felt good.'_ Ugh now I 'm answering myself too. A knock on the door brings her back to reality. She turned around quickly because she thought no one else was home. There was and it was Charlie. 'This is just what I need right now the source of all my confusion.'

"Hey." He murmured almost more to himself than to her. "Jay look…"

"Charlie you…" she started but he cut her off.

"No I…look it was just a stupid dare. I'm sorry." he explained stumbling over his word.

"A dare." JR echoed more hurt than angry although if you asked her she wouldn't able

to tell you why.

"I know and I'm…"

"Leave." She cut him off and when he looked at her the warm blue eyes he loved so

much had turned cold and stormy.

"JR."

"Charlie, go home."

"Jay…Julia?"

"Go home Charles" at his first name Charlie new it was over. There would be no more talking tonight, so he tuned and left. As soon as he left JR collapsed on her bed. She rolled over and turned her radio on. Music had always helped calm her down before. Moroon 5 'I dare you to move' came on. (AN: I think that's right. If not let me know. Oh and I don't know how the whole song goes but all you really need to know is, "I dare you to move, I dare you to move like today never happened, today never happened. I dare you to breathe…never happened before.")

North of Union Station

Charlie's place

0016

Charlie had been home for while now. He lay on he bed ready to sleep in only his boxers but no matter how much or how long he laid there he wasn't about get any sleep. So he turned on his radio. "I dare you to move…" he listen becoming more and more sure that he had make this right because he live without her. Charlie got out of bed, threw some clothes on and grabbed the keys to his bike and left.

Rabb Residence

0058

It was way too late to just knock on the door and if he used his key and they heard him not knowing it was him, he was liable to get shot. So he decided to climb the vine stand that ran up the side of the house next to JR's window. Trap made it to the window with out much trouble and tapped on her window.

Inside JR heard a noise out side and got her gun before going to the window to investigate. She almost knocked Charlie off with how fast she opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" JR asked after she pulled him in to the room.

"I needed to talk to you." He coughed because when JR pulled him in she also pinned him to the floor, "Now can you get off please?"

She let him up and put her Navy issue 9mm berretta back in its place.

"I wanted to take back what I said to you earlier." JR started to cut him off but he put up a hand to stop her, "No, let me finish. I wanted to tack back then about being sorry. I'm not. I thought it was wrong at first but after a while it felt so right, and I know you felt it to other wise you wouldn't have kissed me back. They'd still be trying to scrape me off the floor and you know it. What's happening to us, its like… I don't know. Is one moment, one amazing moment, going to destroy the best thing either of us has ever had?"

"I don't know, Charlie. I don't know," She answered pacing the floor, "but I know that I can't deal with this now." All while she was talking Charlie was moving close unable to stop himself. He had gotten a taste and that just made him want her that much more. He had backed her up to her door and was still closing.

"Then don't, just feel." He closed the final distance putting his hands on the door on either side of her head. He only meant to show her what she could have if she let him in. but JR had other plans. He leaned forward and kissed her softly and pulled back but she followed and recaptured his lips. They kissed then pulled away then kissed then pulled away again before they both finally gave in to what they had felt for so long. It would be a long night for them.

TBC


	4. 6

AN: i have a million excuses why this chapter took so long but I'm not going to give them to you. I'm just going to tell you i have a new story started tell me if it's good.

* * *

Rabb Residence

0555

JR woke up with a smile on her face. She had just had the most vivid, wonderful dream. She rolled over toward the clock to turn it off. When she did she saw a note with her name on it in what she had come to recognize as Charlie's handwriting. JR sat up quickly, 'It wasn't a dream.' She picked up the note and read it.

Julia,

I thought I should be gone before everyone woke up. I almost got caught by your dad he got a call, some pressing JAG matter. He came in to check on you. But I'll be back.

Your Jarhead

I don't know that I'm ready for this. I mean I've only dreamed about this moment forever but what happens if it doesn't work? I cant loose this friendship. I can't loose him. A knock at the door got her attention.

"Hey."

"Hey." JR replied halfheartedly. Harm (the elder) walked into the room and plops down on the bed next to his daughter. JR quickly crumples up the note and throws it in the direction of the trashcan.

"What was that?" he asks giving her a strange look because he hasn't seen her act like this since she was a teen trying to hide a note from a crush.

"Nothing just some trash." Was the dispassionate answer. Harm simply nodded not really believing the answer but not in the move to push the subject.

"What happened last night?" getting strait to the point.

"I got tired." JR replied shrugging off the question.

"Yeah after you and Charlie slept all afternoon. I don't think so try again."

"The guys were acting stupid and I got tired of it, ok?"

"Your brother thinks it was more than that."

"Yeah well he also think that Chevy and Chevrolet are to different car companies." She throws back pointedly. A simple 'Hey' from her father was enough to make her check her attitude.

"He may no nothing about cars but he knows a lot about you. So come on out with it."

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Just that I can't tell you. It could get some one I care about in trouble." JR let out immediately cringing inside at the some one I care about part. This whole situation had her off balance. Last was…was…indescribable. Better than words could ever express. But confusing as hell.

"Something illegal happen?" Harm asked with obvious concern.

"Civilian? No. UCMJ? Yeah." JR got up and started to pace a little grateful she had managed to get dressed again last night. That could have been interesting.

"Ok. So lets say I'm not the JAG. This is dad baby girl talk to me."

"That's a whole lot better. Believe me this is not the type of thing you talk to your dad about."

"Try me." Harm challenged.

Taking a deep breath JR began knowing there would be no getting out it, "Charlie kissed me."

Harm put his fist in front of his mouth thinking of what to say that wouldn't seem really insensitive. He finally settled on,

"Hmm, well I could that would be against the UCMJ." JR scoffed in response rolling her eyes.

"So that's what got you so flustered yesterday that you left before you beat all the marines in pool." Harm smiled trying to lighten the mood. He succeeds in getting a small chuckle out of her.

"Did you kiss him back?" he asked curiously.

"Uhhh"

"Say no more. Looks like you have some thinking to do. I'll leave you to it." With that he left her. JR flopped back on her bed pulling a pillow over her head.

A highway in DC

1148

A cell phone rings. A young man digs in his pocket to retrieve the noisy item. He checked the caller ID. 'My Flychick' he looked at it for a second before answering.

"Hello."

"Hey, we need to talk. Meet me at the spot at 1215."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Yeah."

The car made a quick left and sped toward the prementioned destination.

A mall food court

1219

Charlie spotted JR at their usual table next to the Taco Bell.

"You're late."

"You said we needed to talk?"

"Yeah I think last night was a mistake. Don't get me wrong it was great, but what about regs. It could mean the end of our careers if we get found out."

Charlie was silent for a long time in shock before he finally found his voice," What about us? I don't think I can go back to just being your friend because for me I think there there's always been something more."

"You're going to have to try. I'm sorry." With that she gets up to leave.

"Wait, please. Don't…" She turned to him. He reached out and took her hand in his. Caressing it gently he pulled JR closer until he leaned in and captured her lips softly. Sending the now familiar shock wave though both of them. Releasing her Charlie stared deep in to her eyes.

"You can't tell me that didn't make you feel something." JR's mouth opened and closed several times but nothing came out.

"I'm willing to risk it all for this, for you. It's your call." He stated boldly.

"Can I have some time? I can't think right now."

"Yeah sure. Call me when you make up your mind." With that he was gone.

TBC

* * *

AN: Next chapter shouldn't take so long. I'll be updating my auther's page soon so look for that too. now go check out "Fait, Timing, and Now What". 


	5. 7

AN: I'm back. I have neglected this story and for that I an truly sorry. hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Movie theatre in DC

It had been a few weeks sine the talk at the mall. They had gone their separate ways and hadn't seen each other since. Do to the absence of the other in their lives both had not been the same since that afternoon. JR had been rather reclusive of late. Not going out with the family any more. She had even gone back to stay at her own apartment which she had not done in almost a year. Her brother (the oldest) had managed to drag her out to a movie tonight.  
"What movie you want see?" Harm asked as they got in line to get their tickets.  
"I don't know. Whatever."  
"All right "Team America Would Police 2" it is." They got the tickets and headed to get snacks. They picked out what they wanted a waited for it to be brought to them.  
"Hey you got the tickets. I'll get the food." JR said as she for her money. Harm stopped her and pulled out his wallet. 

"I'm taking my sister out. I got it." This brought a much-missed smile to her face. He smiled back and they headed to find their seats. When they entered the theatre they headed strait to the top as they always had when they were kids, all the way at the top and right in the middle. They were in a hurry because with JR's timing they got in right as the movie was starting. So much so that she didn't even notice whom she was sitting next to until she tried to put her cup in the cup holder on her left. And almost spilt her drink on the person in the seat next her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I …" she stopped mid sentence when she saw him.

" Its ok." Charlie said righting her drink in its place.

"Umm hi." She managed through her shock.

"Hey."

"Hey Jay I just spotted this girl I've been trying to talk to for a while you mind if…" Harm said already half way out of his seat.

"Go." JR said shaking her head.

"Some things never change." Charlie commented.

"And some things do." They sat there for a long time just looking at each other. Ignoring the movie and the people around them who were totally engrossed in it. It would have the perfect moment to kiss but they didn't. Just kept staring at each other.

"Charlie I've been thinking. We could try this. Us. We still have a good five months of leave and we don't even know what our next duty station will be. So I don't think we would get in any serious trouble."

"And what happens if we work, if we out live the five months? Then what?"

"Then we go all in. I'm just afraid that if…if something goes wrong or we get caught or don't work out, that I'll loose my career, flying jet, my pride and respect, and most of all my best friend." Not even the various shushes from the crowd could get through to them at this moment.

"You gotta have faith Jay." Reaching out to hold her hand he brought it to his kips and gently kissed it.

"I know but…" he didn't let her finish her doubt filled response. Chose rather to silence her with a kiss. There goes that shock wave again. This kiss was threatening to take them away, but they couldn't care less. Charlie moved JR's drink and lifted the armrest so that they could get closer. At the same time JR had an idea of her own as Charlie lifted the armrest she traced her tongue over his lips and was immediately let in. Their kiss was passionate but not frenzied. It was love. He slowly ran his hand up her thigh and around to her six pulling up to sit on his lap. She ran her fingers though his hair taking a particular interest in the little spot on the back of his neck just before his hair started. They continued their make out session until the movie was over. And even then Harm had to notify them of the fact.

"Hey so I'm assuming you guys have other plans for the night. I hope so because I do. I'm going to go grab a bite with Jessica. You don't mind do you?" Jessica being the girl he had gone to sit by in the movie.

They looked at each other. They hadn't had plans but they could think of some things they could do to make themselves scarce.

"Go a head. I'm sure we could find something to do." Charlie

"Don't do any thing I wouldn't do."

"And what would that be?" JR

"Point taken. See I told you you should have been a lawyer." Were Harms parting words. After he was gone the new couple decided to head to Charlie's apartment. Just to hang out. They ended up playing video for most of the night.

"Oh I got you now."

"No you don't."

"Watch me. You don't live in a house with three gaming freaks with out picking up a thing or two."

"You still aren't going to beat me. Not at Ace Fighter 5."

"We'll see." With that she proceeded to whip his butt. But before she could finish him he used some underhanded tactics. He took one hand off his controller and started to tickle her.

"Stop." JR laughed. Trying to keep playing the game but Charlie dropped his own controller and went after her for real instead of in the game. Forgetting the game she tried to scramble away she made it as far as the edge of the couch before brought her back down. He now laid on top of her with both of them panting and still laughing a little. Not wanting to end the playful mood he blew a raspberry on her neck before kissing it. JR giggled but made no attempts to stop him. In fact she encouraged him by sliding her hands down his back to his six giving it a little squeeze.

"Ah. Well that was new." Charlie said a bit surprised at her actions.

"I figured if you could play so could I. And I wanted to get back at you for cheating. I totally had you beat and you know it." JR answered smartly.

"Would you like a prize for winning even though you didn't?"

"Since you're offering a prize I will ignore the last half of your statement. So where's my prize?"

"It's right here." He smiled and kissed her. They kissed for a long time savoring the fact they had each other and life was good.

Rabb Residence

Harm had come home late some how not expecting his sister to be there. She wasn't of course and this caused Mac to wonder.

"Hey your home late and where's your sister?" she asked right as he started to head upstairs.

"I ran into a friend at the movies and we went to get something to eat."

"And your sister?"

"Oh she didn't want to come so she and Charlie went to do something else."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah he was seeing the same movie as us."

"Oh, ok. Go to bed."

"I'm going. Night mom."

This was an interesting situation seeing as they hadn't seen him in a while. It made her wonder what they were doing now.

TBC

* * *

An: So? R&R 


	6. HELP

* * *

AN: Help! I need Help all you writters out there. I'm stuck and I'm not afriad to ask for help. I dont know where to take the story now one of the main conflict has been resolved. JR and Charlie are together. So I'm asking you the reader where would you like it to go. A sort of choose your own adventure. The best idea I get I'll right and we can keep going frome there. How does that sound. This will only work if you send ideas. So please help out. Mac

* * *


	7. 8

AN: Its been a long time and I know this is short but I didn't want to wait for more inspiration.

* * *

Charlie's apartment

0824

Eventually they had managed to make it to the bed. But last night all they had done was sleep. The best sleep either of them had gotten in a while actually. Must be having the love of your life in your arms.

JR had woken a while ago but had decided she was too comfortable to move and she didn't want to wake Charlie. So she settled on watching him sleep. He looked so calm, at peace. Not a care in the world could touch him right now. She was half lying on top of him still day dreaming about him when he began to stir.

"Hey." JR

"Hey." Was the reply as Charlie turned slightly to see the clock, "Do you always get up this early?"

"Actually I got up pretty late this morning. I usually run at 5am." she answered not making any attempt to move.

After a few moments of contented silence Charlie spoke, "I'm glad you didn't. I kind of like waking up with you in my arms." He rapped his arms tighter around her. She only smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek sweetly.

They were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the key in the door. Nor did they hear the door open and close or the footsteps leading to Charlie's bedroom. Only the shocked voice that accompanied those steps brought them out of their own little world.

"Charles Anthony McKee what the hell is wrong with you? Who the fuck do you think you are? How long have you been back and you can't even pick up a damn phone." the voice thunders, then looking a JR continues, "I guess you were busy and who in fuckin' hell is she anyway?"

"Ma?" was all Charlie could utter. He was totally lost. Never in his life had he been so shocked or embarrassed. Well there was that one time when…never mind.

"Don't 'ma' me. Answer my damn question." Charlie's mother demanded.

"This is Julia. My girlfriend." He answers looking at JR to see her reaction to his introduction. She smiled at him showing her approval of the new title.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend? And why haven't I heard about this so called girlfriend?" Charlie's mother boomed still obviously irritated.

"It's a kind of new development Ma. And uh aren't you still supposed to be on your honeymoon right now." Charlie answers and asks hardly able to keep his own irritation out of his voice. The silence he was met with was anything but comfortable.

"That's none of your business."

"Let me guess. He left. Or better yet you left because you 'caught' him cheating."

"How dare you…"

"How dare me? You barge into my home swearing at me and my girl and say how dare me? Besides this is what, the third one you've run off."

"Why you little…"

"Get out. I can't take any more of this, of you."

"What?"

"Get out. Out of my house and out of my life for good. I can't be your good little boy to run back to after every failed relationship any more. I can't. I cant be the parent any more. I just can't." By this time Charlie had gotten out of bed put a pair of pants on and now stood in front of his mother half naked after making what could have been the most life changing statements of his life. His mother hasn't said a word. She just stands there, mouth agape staring at her only son. You can see her eyes shining with tears waiting to be released.

She doesn't say a word when she leaves. Doesn't even look. Her pride wont let her.

TBC

* * *

AN: Review I need more ideas. My creative juices are running a little low. 


End file.
